To determine the effects of blood pressure control and the use of specific anti- hypertensive regimens on the progression of renal insufficiency which has been clinically attributed to the effects of hypertension on the kidney. Two levels of BP control and 3 different antihypertensive regimens will be tested for their efficacy in slowing the rate of decline in renal function.